This invention relates to eyeglasses retainers. Reading glasses are used on an intermittent basis, requiring a convenient means of conveying them with the wearer during daily activities. Sunglasses are also required intermittently, often during outdoor activities where no storage place is readily accessible. One solution to the need for ready but intermittent access to eyeglasses is to suspend the eyeglasses around the neck using a retaining strap.
In the following discussion, “temple piece” refers to the left or right pieces attached to the eyeglass lens supports and extending backwards alongside the head to a position above or behind the wearer's ears, or to any portion thereof. In the following discussion, “earpiece” refers to a portion of the temple piece that is disposed above or behind the wearer's ears. In the following discussion, “front” refers to the area close to the wearer's face. In the following discussion, “rear” refers to the area close to the back of the wearer's head. In the following discussion, “inner” refers to the side immediately adjacent to the wearer's head. In the following discussion, “interior” means contained within the body of the earpiece. In the following discussion, “temple piece” may be comprised of one element or a plurality of connectable elements. For example, an earpiece may be inserted over a narrower temple piece.
Eyeglasses retainers have been disclosed in numerous forms in the prior art. Eyeglasses retainers are commonly attached to the eyeglasses either at the rear of the earpiece or in the middle of the temple piece. An attachment point at the rear of the earpiece allows the retaining strap to be disposed behind the wearer's ear during use rather than down the side of the wearer's face, which is a preferred position for some wearers. Prior art featuring the rear attachment method includes a stand-alone cord (i.e. does not include the eyeglasses or temple piece) which uses elastomer sections to grip and attach the eyeglasses earpiece to the neck cord. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 issued to Winger (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,808 issued to Liu. However, elastomer sections do not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The elastomer material also tends to pull on the wearer's hair during use. In addition, the elastomer section is difficult to remove from the temple piece, so that the retaining strap is not readily interchangeable. It is desirable for the retaining strap to be readily separable from the eyeglasses, so that retaining straps of varying colors or materials can be used interchangeably to complement the wearer's casual, business or dress attire.
Other eyeglasses retainers add to the bulk of the temple piece or earpiece and are obtrusive, making them unsuitable for wear with business or dress attire. U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,619 issued to Mackay disclosed a retainer that fits around the eyeglass temple piece. U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,176 issued to Kliot discussed a retainer surrounding the temple piece or otherwise changing the dimensions of the temple piece of the eyeglasses. It would therefore be preferable to have an eyeglasses retainer that was integrated with the temple pieces without the need for obtrusive or bulky connecting mechanisms.